Plans for the continued investigation of the constancy of visual direction (CVD) are based on three recent findings: 1. Adaptation in CVD can be obtained (a) when a patterned field is being displaced dependent on head movements while the eyes fixate a stationary mark and (b) when a fixated mark is being displaced dependent on head movements in the presence of a stationary patterned field. CVD may thus have two components, one involving eye movements as such and the other operating on a higher level. I plan to develop specific tests for the two components, study their rates of spontaneous dissipation and investigate the nature of adaptation involving eye movements as such. 2. We have discovered a new kind of adaptation involving glasses that cause a stereoscopic depth effect. The adaptation that partially compensates for the effect of these glasses cause a shifting deformation of the environment and when these shifts are caused by S's head movements. Adaptation seems here concerned with an environmental change that is covariant with S's movements. Elimination of perceptions that are covariant with S's movements is useful because they do not carry information about environmental events. CVD fits this scheme and may belong to this class of adaptations. I am trying to discover further examples that resemble CVD, investigate them and look for common properties with CVD. 3. We found that a smaller effect is obtained when adapation is to a large patterned field that is being displaced dependent on head movements than when the field is smaller. I plan to investigate adaptation to displacements of a pattern that fills the whole visual field, using also fixation of a stationary mark or vertical field displacements dependent on head turning.